Shinobi S-117
by Onikai Yoko
Summary: What if Naruto was taken to Reach to train as the leader of the Spartans and mainly the entire UNSC army under the aliase of John Mauer, soon to be John-117. This is the story of that situation and how it all ends. Shinobi inclusive in the war when it reaches Elemental Nations. Temp. Hiatus
1. The Fall of Reach

**Hello, Onikai here. This is the first of the three fanfics I'm starting today. Over the weekend, I was reading a Naruto+Halo crossover where Naruto and John were both to become Spartan IIs. But I thought what if Naruto was actually John and John was the name that Naruto used when he became a Spartan II? This is the result of that thought. I hope you enjoy this chapter and R&R as always. **

**UNCS data file**

**Subject: Spartan II**

**Name: Uzumaki Naruto **

**Aliases: John Mauer**

**Designation: John-117**

**Rank: Master Chief Petty Officer**

**Kills: Grunts 230,000 **

** Brutes 10,000 **

** Elites 200,500**

** Hunters 500**

** Priests 145**

**On to the story**

The Chief was running across the terrain of Reach. He was shooting down any Covenant bastard that got in his way and jumped over a fallen UNSC marine. He watched as ODST came from their pods and began to group together around him. As he came to the front, the battalion leader walked up to him.

"We're here and ready to give them hell sir!" he said. 

He looked down at the Lieutenant Colonel and nodded. "Good. We've got a force of three battle ships worth of Covenant trying to destroy Reach. We will not let that happen to do you understand me!"

"Yes Master Chief, sir!" the battalion replied.

"Then let's move!"

-Shinobi S-117-

The Master Chief was running with his last ten ODST and last five marines. Doctor Halsey was running with them and surprisingly keeping up. The only reason the ODST and marines were keeping up with the Chief is because he wasn't going full speed. The augmentations in his body allowed him to move at speeds thought impossible. But it wasn't.

They made it to the Pelican and the pilot lifted them up into the air. Halsey was sitting there shocked as she watched the destruction of Reach, the place she trained her elite soldiers, the Spartans. Of the few surviving her training and augmentations, the Master Chief was her favorite. She looked at him, trying to gauge his reaction, but his visor was up, so she couldn't see his face.

-Shinobi S-117-

The Master Chief was fuming. He knew that Halsey was wanting to see if he was okay, but he wouldn't remove his visor. Due to the fact that because he was almost always deployed, his helmet never left his head so his once sun kissed skin was probably paler than a vampire.

He was clenching his fists at the destruction of his second home and would get the Covenant back for the innocent lives lost on this day, but first, they had to make it to the ship. Soon, the pelican docked onto a bay of the Forward Unto Dawn.

The Spartan disembarked on to the ship and was walking away when he felt Cortana enter the chip embedded into his head. The chip would allow him to connect to the suit and gave better reaction time. Cortana was an artificial intelligence that coordinated ship and troop movements, mainly Spartan movements with the other soldiers on the field.

In every case of the twenty battles the Chief had been in since he graduated as a Spartan two months ago, Cortana was with him and guiding him. He made his way to the bridge and stood at attention and waited to be acknowledged.

"Chief," Fleet Admiral Sir Terrence Hood said. "Reach was lost. No one but you and your group survived. Thank you for returning Dr. Halsey to us alive."

"My pleasure sir," the Chief said standing at attention.

The Admiral gave orders for the ship to continue moving away from Reach, but soon, they were attacked by a Covenant ship, the Head Priest. The ship, along with it's miniature fleet appeared out of the Slipstream ahead of the UNSC ship and began firing on them immediately.

"Get us out of here now!" the Admiral yelled. "Gunman, open fire while we're preparing for a Slipstream jump. Commander Keyes, get someone to get a message to UNSC Command and tell them we're under attack!"

"Yes sir!" she replied.

"Sir, Slipstream jump is ready," came the 'Stream technician.

"Punch it!"

As the Dawn moved to a hard port, the ship rocketed away. The covenant ship pursued endlessly through the 'stream, all the while shooting at the Dawn. As the Dawn began to take heavy damage and Covenant boarded the ship, the Chief received his orders.

"Master Chief Spartan-117, you are hereby ordered to take the Forward Unto Dawn AI designated Cortana into your chip and keep her alive at all costs do you understand me?" the Admiral said.

"Sir yes sir!" the chief replied.

"Keyes go with him. Good luck John and Cortana," Hood said as he ejected them from the bridge. The Chief felt Cortana enter his chip and he began running.

The MC grabbed the SMG that was attached at his hip and began firing on any Covenant that got in his way. He didn't really care how many there were. He just knew he was going to kill them all and get to his target: an escape pod.

"Can you keep up Keyes?" he asked.

"I'm an ex-marine and ODST," she said as she got one step behind him. "I'll be fine."

She shot down three grunts in her way. Two Elites came around the corner and fired their weapons and then the two UNSC soldiers ducked around a corner. Chief threw a frag grenade and as it went off, the Chief fired and shot them both, almost emptying a clip into them. He ejected the clip once it reached ten bullets left and then took a few clips from some fallen marines as he closed their eyes. He tossed two clips to Keyes as she was almost out too.

"Let's move faster," he said. "We're about ten meters away from the escape pod, my HUD says so."

They began running and shooting down Covenant as they ran. As they made their way to the pod, they encountered at least another 300 Covenant soldiers and finally made it to the escape pod. They jumped in as they saw two Hunters come their way. As they got there, they encountered another three marines and lost one on the way there along with picking up Doctor Halsey. The marine fired the pod and they rocketed away. As they did, they watched the Dawn split into three different parts and two of them went into a slipstream jump.

"Where are we going John?" Halsey asked.

"Keyes," John said. "Set a course for Planet Sarutobi."

"There?" Keyes asked. "That's just a planet full of Japanese speaking, primitive nutjobs."

"You would do well to not talk about Sarutobians," John growled.

"Why sir?"

He removed his helmet. They were met with surprisingly sun kissed skin and cerulean blue eyes along with whisker marked cheeks. "My name is Naruto and I'm a Sarutobian."

Chapter End

**Well there's the end of the Chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Read and Review please and check out my other fics. **


	2. Council In Konoha

**Thank you all for the great response after one chapter. So due to your good behavior, I've decided to go ahead and post the second chapter early. But before I get to the story, I will answer to your reviews. **

Coduss: "Keyes, open mouth, insert foot"

**Onikai: I would say that I agree with that assessment of Keyes. What she said was unnecessary, even though I wrote it. **

BlackWingGundam: "This story has potential already. I like it. Let's see just how far you can take this good story. I will make it clear this story has caught my interest. I do have one question that needs answering. Will Cortana be destroyed if you do parts based on Halo 4?"

**Onikai: I'm very glad you think so my friend. I hope to take it very far in fact. Maybed 20 to 30 chapters ending after Planet Sarutobi is attacked by the Covenant while searching for the Chief. Now as to your regard for Cortana...NOT COOL! I haven't even played the game yet. -_- Thanks. But I heard she had died. I don't really want to do that because I love Cortana too damn much. **

**On to the Story**

In the council chambers of Konohagakure no Sato, the Village Hidden in the Leaves, the council was arguing with the Hokage. Well, more like the idiots of the civilian council were arguing with the Hokage and the rest of the council, sans the Elder Council was wisely keeping their mouth shut. Now everyone should know that to become Hokage you must have a few things. One, you must be the strongest in your village, and also the smartest. Two, you must know how to be fair in your ruling and decision making. Three, obviously if you're the strongest of the village, you know how to use your power. But the civilians seemed to have forgotten who they were talking to and it would cost them greatly.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU DAMN CIVILIANS THINK YOU'RE TALKING TOO!" Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage of Konoha roared, releasing a miniscule amount of Killing Intent, which to the civilians, felt like what Madara Uchiha's KI felt to other shinobi. "I AM SARUTOBI HIRUZEN, THIRD HOKAGE OF KONOHAGAKURE. THE ONLY REASON YOU ALL ARE EVEN ON THIS DAMNED COUNCIL IS BECAUSE TOBIRAMA-SAMA DECIDED TO INCLUDE YOU IN THE RUNNING OF THE VILLAGE, BUT NOT SHINOBI MATTERS. NOW SHUT THE FUCK UP NOW!"

The outburst caused the entire civilian council to start sweating and once he calmed down, the temperature in the room raised considerably. Now then, Hiruzen got back on topic as was intended.

"Now then," Hiruzen said. "What was this meeting called for?"

"Hiruzen," Danzo started.

"Listen here Councilman Shimura," Hiruzen said with a growl. "I am the Hokage of this village. You and your damn ROOT organization had better remember that do you understand me?"

Danzo's eyes narrowed. "Of course Hokage-sama. As I was saying my Lord, we recently learned of some metal pod crashing about twently kilometers outside of Konoha. We wish to send some ANBU along with a few jounin to investigate."

"Neko-taicho," Hiruzen said.

The aforementioned ANBU Captain, Neko, wore a purple decorated ANBU mask in the likeness of a cat and had purple long hair that went down to her ass. She was kneeling before her kage, the only one she served, not even that idiot Hayate that always wanted her body.

"Hai Hokage-sama," she said.

"Take a platoon of your men along with Elite Jounin Hatake, Mitarashi, Maito and Yuhi. I want you to meet this pod and see if it contains a threat or ally and bring him, her or it directly to the chambers to be questioned."

"It will be done Hokage-sama," she stated as she disappeared in a Leaf Shunshin.

Danzo made a small gesture with his hand and Hiruzen and Hiashi noticed the ROOT ANBU leaving the room. Hiashi ran at them with a look of rage on his face and struck all of them down with the Jyuuken.

"Thank you Hiashi," Shikaku Nara, head of the Nara Clan, a bunch of shadow wielding lazy geniuses said. "I didn't feel like dealing with something as troublesome as ROOT."

"You all knew?" Danzo asked getting angry.

"We did," Hiruzen said. "Tenzo, take him away please."

Tenzo appeared before the one armed man and used his mokuton jutsu to remove the man's "bad" arm to show it was almost wood like with many eyes blinking in the arm. The ANBU captain also removed the bandages from his eye and ripping it from his skull as he drug the man away from him.

-Shinobi S-117-

About thirty miles away from the crash site, a camp was made. Across the planet, many marines and Spartans from the Forward Unto Dawn and other crashed ships had landed and made a great camp to protect themselves from the environment.

"Sir, we have thirty hostiles moving in from the east," a Spartan, labeled Jason-054 told the Chief.

"This is expected," he said as he grabbed his rifle and a shotgun. He placed the rifle at a clip on his hip and the shotgun over his shoulder. "We'll greet them."

"Are you sure sir? Why not engage the hostiles and interrogate them?" 054 asked.

"This is the Chief's home Jason," Keyes said. "Maybe he knows these people."

The Spartan nodded before gather twenty marines to go to the eastern side of the camp to meet them. As the Chief and his men made it to the edge of the camp in their warthogs, the Konoha team arrived.

"Who is your leader?" Neko asked as she stepped forward. 

A man with gravity defying silver hair and a mask that covered part of his face lifted his headband and showed a red eye that spun with three tomoes.

"Neko," he said. "I sense one of them has high levels of chakra. Possibly higher than Hokage-sama. He also has a second chakra signature, located in his stomach."

The Chief stepped forward chuckling as he did so.

"If you want us to come with you, all you had to do was ask. Keyes, 054, we're going in a 'Hog with them," he said.

"Are you sure sir?" Keyes asked.

He nodded.

They boarded the 'Hog with the Chief driving and soon they drove to Konoha. Now despite the protests of the ANBU and Jounin, John, 117, or Naruto -whatever you prefer to call him- had driven right through main street, straight to the Hokage Tower. He and his men exited the Warthog and Ne ANBU surrounded the vehicle. Keyes and 054 drew their rifles and waited for orders. Naruto chuckled at the Ne and threw an explosive tag he took off of Kakashi without his noticing and it exploded as they walked up the stairs, but the 'Hog was safe.

-Council Chamber-

The three along with Neko and Kakashi entered the Council Chamber and the civilian council and they gasped at seeing the near seven foot man in the armor. The saw his golden visor and was wondering what he looked like.

"Hello," Hiruzen said. "I am Sarutobi Hiruzen, I am the leader of the village of Konohagakure no Sato. What is your name?"

"I am Master Chief Petty Officer, Spartan II John Mauer," Naruto replied using his title and alias. "I am designated John-117. I wonder what is it you brought me here for."

"Well," Koharu said. "We wish to discuss the technology you have and possibly discuss giving it to us and forming an alliance."

"Well I would normally agree to such a thing," he started.

"Good. Then I'll get the papers to sign right away," Homura an old man said.

The Chief raised his SMG at the councilman and a red dot appeared on his shoulder. "I wasn't finished. I will not give our technology to an arrogant village filled with pompous fools who only look out for a village while punishing a young blonde haired blue eyed boy for something he had no control over."

"You refer to the demon brat that hasn't been seen for eleven years?"

The Chief turned his SMG to the civilian councilman that made that comment and shot him in the head, his brains splattering across the wall and a pink haired banshee bitch.

"Why did you kill one of my councilman?" Hiruzen asked.

"I know your law still stands Hokage," the Chief said.

"How do you know the law concerning Naruto?" he asked suspicious of this armored man and his actions.

He removed his helmet and the civilian council started calling for his head and the shinobi council smiled with Shikaku and Hiashi beeming. Naruto waved at them as he put his helmet back on and he looked at the Hokage.

"Naruto why are you here?" the Hokage asked.

"I am here because a few weeks ago," he said. "The ship I was stationed on, the Forward Unto Dawn, a United Nations Space Command support vessel was attacked by Covenant ships. On the way off the ship, I caught wind of a plot some grunts that I was about to gun down were having."

"What was it Uzumaki?" Hiashi asked.

"That's Chief to you Hiashi," Hiruzen growled. "Continue grandson."

Naruto chuckled then grew serious. "I heard that the Covenant had a plan. Before they went to Earth to finish the battle between UNSC and Covenant, they would come here to conquer Planet Sarutobi."

**Chapter End**

** There's the end of the chapter. As always, read and review. If you guys are as good as last time, then I may post again later this week. Ja ne. **


	3. My Past and Torture Begins

**Thanks to everyone who's been waiting so patiently for this chapter. First, as always, I'll respond to the reviews, then get on to the story.**

**BlackWingGundam**Good work. It strikes a tragedy to all Cortana fans that they killed her off. Killing the council early? I thought Naruto would of at least used a shotgun for more splatter. Still got me reading. Death to prices like Sasuke and the council. I need to ask though, Naruto's armor is it Halo version, Halo 2 version, Halo Legends The Package version or is it Halo 4 version? This story is going rather well. I need to know one last thing. Will Naruto go through the Wave and Snow arcs as well as the other filler arcs?

**Onikai: I'll have to see about which version or come up with my own. I don't consider Wave a filler arc, but I've never seen Snow. I've only read it. So it just depends.**

**coduss**I wonder how the elites would enjoy saying hello to the bijuu...

**Onikai: They'll try to take them to experiment. In effect, they're beating the Akatsuki in their goal.**

**Guest? :**this story is not very good honest opinion. Need to restart it with a completely different idea.

**Onikai: Not really. It just depends on your opinion and I respect your opinion. Whoever you are, if you ever pick this up again, thank you.**

**willowskeith**its an... ok story... but without any back story on why Naruto became master chief its rather confuseing...

**Onikai: You should know by now that I have a plan on how to show why he became the Chief. Hiruzen?**

**Hiruzen: Thank you Oni-dono. Oni-dono doesn't own Naruto or any Halo concept used in this story. It's purely for entertainment and we all hope you enjoy. Now I must go and hurry to my place. Filming is about to start.**

**On to the Story**

**Chapter 3: My past and training**

"Naruto, what do you mean?" Hiruzen asked.

"Well Hiruzen," said 054. "the Covenant is a race of alien beings that destroyed our Earth when we inadvertently destroyed one of their artifacts when we traveled into deep space for the first time before making a settlement on Reach."

"054, that's fifty when we're done here," Naruto said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yes sir," 054 he said.

"Naruto, what caused this change to happen in you? Where did you go?" Tsume, the matriarch of the Inuzuka clan asked.

"Well Tsume-chan," Naruto said. "It all started on a day when I was six...

_Flashback no Jutsu_

Naruto was running along the road, down to Ichiraku Ramen, his favorite place to eat. It was really the only place the boy could eat due to certain circumstances and the hate of the villagers who wouldn't serve him with a classic quote of "We don't serve demons here" the door was always shut on him. He found that out when he was kicked out of the orphanage with the matron saying demons don't deserve to take from her children.

She was a young matron, one who lost her husband and twin daughters during the Kyuubi attack. He was normally blamed for all the deaths of the attack and he always paid for such things in blood. But the fate that he suffered for the next two years would be followed by something he didn't think would happen.

_Flashback no Jutsu, Kai_

"You were out on a mission Hokage-jii," Naruto said.

_Flashback no Jutsu_

Naruto was running to the Hokage's office to wish him a happy birthday and give him the present he had made for him. He had asked Ayame and Teuchi for help with it and they bought the supplies while he made it at the apartment the Hokage had given him. He had in fact made three things. One was an Uzu swirl necklace; after doing some research in the library, he had discovered he was from a clan from a land called Uzu no Kuni that was predominantly shinobi led and driven. The second was a handheld scroll that he could write notes to Naruto on and they would appear on a second scroll that Naruto carried.

The final present was something Naruto had to ask the old matron of the orphanage for help with. In a box in his hand, he was carrying a robe he had made the old Kage. One day, after having learned the Kage Bunshin by accident, Naruto had made clones that discreetly went to the kage that had gotten his measurements.

When questioned, the henged clones simply replied that they were making it from the finest silk in the Land of Silk and to give him something else to identify him by besides his armor. Naruto was giddy and couldn't wait to give the old man his gift and raced up the stairs while waving to the secretary that smiled at him.

Naruto entered the office in his loud and brash manner, and didn't like what he had seen. Danzo was sitting in the Kage's chair and was speaking with Homura and Koharu.

"Ahhh," Danzo said. "just the boy we wanted to see. Come on in Naruto."

As he did, the door was closed.

"What's going on," Naruto said as he kept up a brave front.

"It is by the order of the council of Konoha that you are to be banished," Homura stated sneering.

Naruto dropped his idiot facade and looked at the three. "On what grounds, charges and or proof do you have?"

"Containing the demon, Kyuubi no Yoko. Destroying countless lives in the process that came before the sealing by the Yondaime and the fear that the seal used shall break," Koharu spat. "Now get out of here demon child."

"Alright," Naruto said as he walked out. "But my dad would be rolling around in his grave if he knew you doubted his sealing skills and the power of the shinigami and especially the will of a Namikaze." He left Hiruzen's gifts with the secretary.

Seeing the dumbfounded and disbelieving looks on their faces, Naruto ran and went to Ichiraku's one last time. He knew he had to be out of the village by midnight tonight. He had fifty bowls before explaining what was happening and left after he told them that he recommended the Akimichi clan to keep them open until he returned.

_ Flashback no Jutsu, kai_

"Well what matters now is that you're back," Hiruzen said. "I also got your gifts and I loved them. Also, I had more copies of the cloak made in my favorite colors. And which councils banished Naruto?"

The civilian and Elder councils raised their hands thinking they'd be rewarded. They were wrong. "You interfered in a shinobi matter. As soon as Naruto became a Jinchuuriki, Naruto became an unofficial shinobi. You are hereby disbanded. Now get the fuck out."

They began to yell and Danzo along with the civilian council even called for his Root ANBU to kill Hiruzen. Naruto and his group drew their weapons and began firing on the group using their assault rifles, including the civilian born shinobi and ANBU that tried attacking the clan heads and Hokage were dead within minutes.

"Anything else you wanted to discuss?" Naruto asked as he hipped his rifle and returned his helmet to his head.

"Let's go to the academy," Hiruzen said as he acted like nothing had happened. "All of us. Clan heads too. C'mon. Chop chop."

-Academy-

When they all entered, the soon to be graduates of fourteen to sixteen years of age looked at their parents and smiled. Sasuke brooded, but he was staring at Keyes, who he began to view as breeding stock. Hiruzen began to lecture about who they were and what would happen.

"Who are you guys?" Ino asked warily.

"Group atten hut!" Naruto said as he stood out front.

Keyes and 054 stood at attention waiting for orders. Naruto stepped in front of Keyes and she sounded off.

"Commander Miranda Keyes UNSC marine. Designation number 054456, sir!" she said.

He stepped in front of 054. "Jason O'connel. UNSC Spartan II. Designated Spartan II Jason-054, second in command of Spartan II and all Spartans who come after sir!"

Naruto performed an about face and addressed the crowd.

"Master Chief Petty Officer John Mauer. UNSC Spartan II. Designated Spartan II John-117, commander in chief of Spartan II, all Spartans and all soldiers of UNSC," he said. "Real name Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto, jinchu-"

Hiruzen jumped at him and covered his mouth. "Don't you dare say it."

"Hiruzen, I have an external microphone on," Naruto said as he shook his head. "I can still tell them."

"But none are supposed to know."

"Alright sir." Naruto said.

"Uzumaki Namikaze?" Kiba, second heir of the Inuzuka clan said. "Namikaze is the name of the Yondaime Hokage. Are you related?"

"He's my father Inuzuka-san."

"Demo, wh-why haven't we seen you around?" Hyuuga Hinata, daughter of Hyuuga Hiashi asked.

"I was banished due to some unfortunate circumstances caused by my father," he growled. "And due to the idiocy of the council."

"FATHER!" Hinata yelled enraged. "You banished my crush!" Then she realized what she had done and said and promptly fainted.

"Well well well sir," 054 said. "Didn't know you had that kind of effect on the ladies. Can I get any tips?"

"That's another fifty 054," Naruto said. "Drop and do all hundred now."

"Dammit," he said as he began sounding off. "One Chief. Two Chief. Three Chief."

Naruto put his foot into 054's back and pressed his weight onto ihm while telling him to do them faster. "Now, the Hokage has told you of the threat. He wants me to teach you all how to fight the coming threat. That means you're all my soldiers now."

"I'm an elite Uchiha," a duck haired brooder. "This traing is beneath me. But I will take that woman for breeding to give me powerful children whether he wants to or not."

Immediately, he was assaulted by killing intent from all the women in the room. But there was a stronger source and it came from Naruto. Naruto jumped over Jason and tackled Sasuke to the ground and began pounding his face in and raised his fist before a jounin grabbed his hand. He had silver, gravity defying hair and he had a lazy look in his eye. He held a kunai to Naruto's head.

"I wouldn't do that," he said. "We need the sharigan bloodline."

"A bloodline that has destroyed your village and only makes copies of the jutsu it sees," Naruto countered. "Besides, I've had my dagger to your thigh and pistol to your balls since I knew you'd come up behind me. Now drop and give me fifty."

"You don't order me around," he stated. "I am Hatake Kakashi, elite jounin of Konohagakure."

"I know Hatake. You were my father's student and tried killing me before seeing Dad's spirit above me and was crying as it admonished you. The Hokage has given me command of all forces for training. Now drop. Both of you."

They looked to the Hokage, who nodded and they began their pushups, though Sasuke went slower than Kakashi. Naruto stood up on both their backs with his arms crossed and a foot on each of their backs.

"Keyes, Jason, take everyone in this building and all able bodied civilians that aren't working to the forest for a light jog then take them to the camp." Naruto commanded.

"Yes sir. Let's move you lot. And all of you fan-girls," Keyes said as she smiled. "Had best despair. I'll knock that bullshit right out of you. Let the tortu-"

"Training Keyes," 054 admonished.

"Right," she said. "Let the training begin."

At this, an evil glint grew in the three's eyes and they immediately groaned at what was to come.

**Chapter End **

** Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll update as soon as possible. Also, check out my other stories on my page. See what you think. **


	4. Chapter 4: Disciplined Decisions

Daedric X Can't accurately give you my critic(s) yet, however... It has been amusing so far. Looking forward for more chapters.

**Onikai: Thanks. That's what I wanted. I hope what I have planned for a while will be enough to keep you interested. **

**Chapter 4: Discipline**

The training of the Konoha recruits was going smoothly. They had all adapted to the training somewhat well and most of them were listening to the chain of command perfectly. The new chain followed as being Naruto, Hiruzen, Kakashi who was reinstated as the ANBU Commander when Cat decided to step down, then Shikaku and finally Ibiki and Anko.

Now granted, the civilian council wasn't pleased about having to work. Sakura and her mother were refusing to do the morning exercise, and instead the councilwoman called a meeting, which he was going to now.

-Shinobi S-117-

Naruto entered the council chambers and was greeted with looks of annoyance by the shinobi council, looks of outrage from Hiruzen and looks of defiance from the Elders and Civilians.

"What is it that you need?" Naruto asked as he stood by Hiruzen.

"We are the council boy and you will show us respect!" Mebuki screeched.

"Man I am glad I'm wearing my helmet," Naruto said. "And you don't have any real power here. As of right now, I do. If this meeting concerns me making you lazy fools train, then that's not my problem. I'm giving you a chance to protect your world and way of life, but if you won't take it then you can gladly fuck off."

Most of the shinobi council was trying to hold in their laughter. Hiruzen was having trouble and small chuckles escaped his mouth. Even Hiashi and Danzo were having trouble, trying to not laugh.

"Listen here demon," a man by the name of Takashi Obunna, owner of several stores said. "I own a lot of business here. Here's what I want. One, I want you to stop diverting materials to the training of these idiot soldiers of yours. Konoha is strong enough to withstand the force of an attack of these so called creatures that you say is coming to destroy us. Two, I want you to send me the best women in your group so that they can have the honor of spending time with me. Three, you will give all of your technology to the development department of the civilian sector of Konoha to be studied and you will be returned to this village to be made a weapon and put under my thumb solely."

Now everyone must have known that this idiot was stupid as hell. Since the three months he's been here, Naruto has had to deal with a lot of civilian born shinobi thinking they can boss him around because he's the container of the Kyuubi no Yoko, the most powerful demon in existence. He's had demands like this since he got here and had men telling him to give them his women in exchange for not killing him.

Naruto usually kept his calm during situations like this, where someone doubted his ability to protect them. He dealt with that during his training as a Spartan and proved his drill sergeants wrong at every turn, always going well beyond their expectations of his ability. But this time, the law the Sandaime had was included into the equation and Naruto was already pissed about having to correct Private Haruno about her bitching about how she and her Sasuke-kun didn't deserve to go through this training and that Sasuke-kun was better than him. He was sick of it.

He listened to the man bitch and moan. Though, no one could see his face on account of him wearing his helmet and the visor being darkened, they could tell he was getting well beyond furious about the entire situation on account of he was fingering his pistol that was clipped to his side.

"That is the end of my demands," Takashi said. "Now you demon, will carry them out like a good little servant should. Now run along and do as I asked."

Hiruzen could see the tell tale signs of bunching muscles in his legs and Naruto sprang at the man. Hiruzen, Chouza, Inoichi, Shikaku and Shibi all jumped at him grabbed a body part of him. Chouza used his **Partial Expansion **to wrap his arms around the boys midsection. Shikaku was using his **Shadow Possession **to keep him in place. Inoichi was preparing a **Mind Switch Technique **but didn't know if it would work with his helmet being on. Shibi and Hiruzen each grabbed the weapons that they could see that Naruto had on him and Shibi had his insects crawl into the gaps in Naruto's armor.

The problem with that is that all of these men were at least 200 pounds and Naruto was dragging them with _little _difficulty as me made his way to the councilman. He started going up the steps, dragging all the men and Shikaku through his shadow and got right in the mans face. The shinobi council was astonished at the strength of a boy no older than fourteen being able to drag five grown men across a room. This display of strength started making Tsume feel a bit hot under the belt and she started licking her lips.

Naruto walked right to the councilman and looked him dead in the eye as he removed his helmet and show his red, slitted eyes.

"Listen here you piece of shit," he growled. "You will never order me around like that again or else I'll kill you. I don't give a damn as to who you are. You will not order me around and you will sure as hell not make demands of me or demand my soldiers for some menial task such as attempting to pleasure your one inch dick! So get some shit through your head and get it straight! I will kill your ass if you do that again!"

Despite being scared for his life, the councilman managed to yell out "Root!"

Ten of the blank masked ANBU appeared around Naruto and the blonde held out his hand. Hiruzen put a dagger in his hand and the men released Naruto. Naruto shook his head at the fools and they began to attack. Naruto kicked his pistol and shotgun out of Shibi's hands and sheathed his knife. He caught the pistol in his left hand and shotgun in his right. He aimed the shotgun at one ANBU and fired the weapon with the blast going through him and splattering all over Takashi.

Two more ran at Naruto and he turned and fired two shots to the head, another two kills under his belt. Three more ran at him at once and Naruto blocked their blades with the shotgun, and opted to empty the clip of the pistol into the middle one's stomach and drew his knife and slashed their stomachs open, their entrails falling onto Mebuki and another business man that was on the council. Another one was running at him from behind and he turned and threw the blade, catching him in the leg.

Naruto then ran at the man, and kicked him in the chest, while ripping the blade from his leg, flipping over him and slashing his throat in an 'X' fashion. Naruto landed and looked at the last three. He dropped his shotgun and took off his helmet. His armor disengaged and fell from his body, showing that he was well muscled and it started making Tsume drool even more. He was only wearing combat boots and black pants with the pants tucked into the boots under his armor.

He did his hands in a come on motion and the three ran at him. Naruto ran at one, flipped over him and landed on the floor. He then turned and picked a man up from the ground, wrapped his right arm around the man's waist and slamming him into the ground. He straddled his waist and punched him in the head one time, cracking his mask. A second time, broke the mask and his nose. A third punch snapped his head back and knocked him unconscious.

One of the last two ANBU he had to deal with ran at him, his tanto held high. Naruto flipped off to the side and the ANBU stabbed the unconscious man in the heart, killing him instantly. Naruto ran at the man, took a kunai from the ANBU's pouch and slit his throat, he then turned to the side and threw it at the ANBU that was coming from the shadows of the ground, hitting him in the head and killing him instantly. Naruto turned and looked at Danzo.

"I disbanded it like Hiruzen said to," he stated. "If it's still active, then I had nothing to do with it. I even corrected my mistake of letting Orochimaru graft Sharigan into my arm and head."

Naruto nodded and looked at Takashi.

"You are a disgrace to the position of councilman Takashi Obunna," Naruto growled trying to let the adrenaline coursing through his veins subside. "If this was my military, this would be considered a coup and you would be sentenced to immediate death. But I don't have much control over the men that come from Konoha, just their training. Hiruzen, what do you want to do?"

"Discipline all of the civilian council as you wish Naruto," Hiruzen said.

"Alright then. Civilians, you are hereby ordered to meet me at Training Ground Seven at 0530. If you show up on time, your punishment will be less severe. If you believe that the punishment I intend to give you is just a fluke, please be late so that I can make sure you wish you were dead a thousand times over when I'm done with you. This meeting is adjourned you are dismissed civilians."

The civilians stayed in their seats looking smug, until Naruto held out his hand again. Hiashi, wanting to see what he could do, took a kunai from the pouch he kept under his kimono and tossed it to Naruto. Naruto nodded his thanks and then threw the kunai, while doing handsigns.

**"Taguu Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" **he said.

There was enough kunai for each member and each one landed right between the legs of the council men. Knowing that he was being serious, they all ran.

"Councilwoman Haruno?" Naruto called.

"Yes boy?" she spat.

"Your daughter is ordered to show up as well. Wear training clothes."

She humphed and left the building.

"Shinobi council," he said. "If you want, you can come willingly. Bring some of your clansmen if you want, I don't really care. Ja ne."

With that, he retrieved his armor, winked at Tsume and then walked out the door.

-Shinobi S-117/0530 the next day-

The civilian council assembled and all looked like they just got ready for a dinner date later that night. No one knew that Naruto was watching and they were all talking about how they'd repay the demon for this blasphemy. Soon, Naruto raised an eyebrow as he watched the shinobi council come onto the field. He was glad they all obeyed his orders to the letter.

What surprised him was what Tsume was wearing. Tsume was in fact wearing a male tanktop t-shirt cut open a bit to show her C-cups. She was also wearing grey shorts cut from sweat pants and the shorts just barely went past her upper thighs. If Naruto looked hard enough, he could see that she wasn't wearing panties and wouldn't be surprised if perverts like Obunna could tell as well.

"Tsume," Obunna said. "Are you finally coming to your senses and wearing this for me?"

"No," she said as she growled at him. "I'm wearing this for Uzumaki-sama. His body language and power just screams Alpha to my senses and I want him."

"Demon whore," Mebuki muttered.

Tsume started growling and before she could react, she was restrained by a Naruto clone holding her against his chest and her eyes opened wide at feeling his muscles underneath the t-shirt he wore.

The real Naruto stepped out of the shadows and dismissed the clone, much to Tsume's disappointment. Naruto looked at the civilian councils choice of clothing and shook his head.

"I want you all in three rows six people per row. Male Female Male in that order. You will obey everything I tell you to do or you will be fucked do you understand me!" he yelled.

When he only got no response from the civilian council, he growled. He walked over to them and channeled Kyuubi's chakra into his voice and tried again. **"I SAID DO YOU FUCKING UNDERSTAND ME YOU MAGGOTS!" **

They nodded and obeyed the commands. Naruto smiled because he knew that he would get a kick out of this and he could get back at most of the bastards that tormented him when he was a kid.

"Alright," he said. "We'll start off with a ten minutes of stretching, that's the warm up. Then, we'll do fifty jumping jacks, fifty squats, one hundred push ups, one hundred sit ups, one hundred pulls up and fifty laps around a course of my choosing."

The civilians began complaining until Naruto did handseals they didn't recognize and slammed his hand down on the ground with a cry of **Kuchiyose no Jutsu**. Two two-tailed kitsune appeared. One was red and the other a burnt orange. The orange one appeared male and had a scar over his eye. It looked like his eye was replaced with a Rinnegan eye, which surprised everyone here. The red one had the Rinnegan eye in her right eye and an eye patch over her left.

"ANBU," Mebuki cried. "Take the foxes eye!"

Naruto waited for the ANBU to appear and shot him in the knee cap with the pistol and then holstered the weapon.

"Listen here Haruno," Naruto said. "Do that shit again and I will feed you to my pet kitsune here. You see, Kanshi, that's the one with the Rinnegan, went through a situation similar to Kakashi's when he was playing to close to a mountain. Lost his eye and a friend of his named Rin, that's the red one here, gave him her eye as a replacement. Kyuubi's mate, Metsune, is currently growing her a new eye. Now then, for that you get an extra ten of everything, after we've finished the warm up, but you do the laps with us you understand?"

"You can't talk to my mom like that you demon!" Sakura screeched.

"Hokage-sama?" Naruto said as he looked at Hiruzen as he leaned against a tree branch.

"Deal with it if you want," Hiruzen said. "At this rate, I may just make you Hokage like you always wanted."

"I would be honored, but after the war. Sakura, you've got the same punishment as your mom. Now, you'll come to attention. Your hands will be at your sides, curled and cuffed with your thumbs on the seam of your trousers. Your feet will be at a forty-five degree angle and you will do as I say understood!"

"Yes sir!"

"Group, attention! Exercise. One-two-three."

After the initial warm up of stretching, everyone except Tsume was sweating and this impressed Naruto greatly. With only giving the group enough time to take a drink of water, he got them started one their jumping jacks, push ups and everything else. To mess with the civilian council, Naruto created clones and had them press their feet into the backs of the councilmen and women. To mess with the Haruno women, Naruto had them do their push ups next to each other and put one foot on each of their backs and they had to support his weight on their own.

They were crying and screaming for Naruto to stop torturing them, but he wouldn't let them drop until their work was finished. This caused Tsume to get really wet and she was thankful that no one noticed. When they finally finished around noon, Naruto hopped off their backs and looked at them.

"Alright everyone," he said. "We'll break for lunch. But civilians, I want to see what you all brought for lunch."

"We were supposed to bring our lunch!?" Sakura screeched.

"You were," he stated calmly. "I don't remember say you'd be able to leave for lunch."

"Well we just thought-" Mebuki started.

"Well you thought wrong bitches," Tsume said. "The pup said nothing about leaving. The clan heads were smart and brought ours."

"Well maybe you could share with us civilians?" Obunna asked.

"Nope," Naruto said as he pulled out a pack and threw it to the civilians. "Ration bars. You each get two."

As they divided the bars amongst themselves, Naruto pulled out his lunch which consisted of Ichiraku Ramen, which he missed immensly and was about to eat it when it was knocked out of his hands. Naruto started growling and channelling Kyuubi's chakra.

"Who the fuck dares to disturb my ramen!" Naruto said as he looked at the culprit, but deflated when he saw it was Tsume.

"I made this for you," she said handing him a bento box. "I knew that when you were younger you ate ramen all the time, and I didn't know what you were fed when you left so I made you a bit of everything."

Naruto nodded his thanks and sat against the tree. Tsume decided to be bold and sat in his lap. Then the strangest thing happened. She started aging until she didn't look a day over fifteen. Mentally, she was still forty, and knew the things she could do. Physically though, she was fifteen. She looked back at Naruto asking what happened, when she noticed his eyes change color and turn to the red slits of the Kyuubi.

**"Listen vixen," **Naruto said in Kyuubi's voice. **"I know you care for the kit and frankly I would as any father cares for his son. My chakra, though demonic, has regenerative qualities and I can change it's use. In this case, since I could smell your scent getting stronger in certain areas when it came to the pup, I laced his body with my chakra waiting for you to make contact with his skin. It would then reverse your age to that of a fifteen year old girl, old enough to date him and young enough to not be ridiculed. I'm giving control back to him now." **

"What a rush," Naruto said as he shook his head. "How do you feel?"

"Fifteen," she said she said nervously. "Pup, I have a question to ask you."

"Shoot."

"If I were to ask you on a date, how would you respond?"

"I would ask why don't you tell me why a clan head would want to date a boy like me over dinner?"

Tsume blinked then glomped him. All the other clan heads and males present were trying to not blush at the scene because they could see inside Tsume's shorts and she was none the wiser.

"By the way," Naruto yelled. "This punishment is active for you civilians for a month."

The civilians groaned, but the shinobi whistled when they saw Naruto start to kiss Tsume.

They then stood up, gathered everyone together and started on the run. The course they took started on the outside of the village walls, then meandered through the village around places that were attacked during the Kyuubi Rampage. The civilians were moving slow so the shinobi and soldier in Naruto's case, had to keep at their pace. In the end, the run took all night and as punishment, Naruto kept them going well into the night, with his kitsune summons chasing them, while he had a peaceful nights sleep with Tsume at the Inuzuka clan house.

**Chapter End**

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. **


	5. Chapter 5: Notice

**This is a notice for everyone that reads my stories. I'm temporarily putting Shinobi S-117, Darth Jinsei, and Black Fox on hold because all three stories will end in war. I want to be able to get the chapters written first that way I'm not trying to rush every week to get you the chapters. But with the hiatus for these three stories, I can finally get to work on New Command, Yamamoto Ichigo again! HELL YES. Anyways, sorry guys, but they may not be updated for at least a month or two. When I restart New Command, you'll know because the temporary hiatus notice will come down. Thanks guys and have a good day. **


End file.
